Test pieces (detection sensor chips) used for analyzing blood or urine easily deteriorate due to moisture (water), resulting in deterioration of detection capability. Therefore, containers having desiccant provided therein are used for storing such test pieces. For example, a moisture-proof container in which a case that is formed into a cup shape, that contains desiccant therein, and that has an opening sealed with a dustproof sheet is secured to the bottom portion of the container has been suggested (Patent Literature 1). A drawback of such a moisture-proof container is that the dustproof sheet is broken due to contact with the test piece, and the desiccant that spills through the broken portion may pollute the test pieces.